


Toby... 😏

by tobyxjed4life



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Hey, I’m sorry, M/M, Please read, Romance, True Love, is this satire? You decide, ok it’s fine, this is the funniest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobyxjed4life/pseuds/tobyxjed4life
Summary: Can we bring back the 2002 Jeds bc I think this would win every category
Relationships: Jed Bartlet/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Toby... 😏

IT WAS A DARK AND MISTY NIGHT WHEN TOBY ARRIVED TO THE CASTLE(HOW DO I PUT A LINE THROUGH THAT) THE WHITE HOUSE. HE WAS FEELING EVER SO SLIGHTLY TINGLY AFTER A LITTLE FUN AT THE BAR, BUT NOW IT WAS TIME FOR WORK AGAIN. HE WAS A BUSY MAN, AND HAD THINGS TO DO. WALKING INTO THE WHITE HOUSE, HE WAS ON A MISSION. HE HAD TO GET THIS BILL THROUGH. BUT THEN,,, HE SAW HIM. FIVE FOOT ONE, A SMALL BELLY,,, THE PRESIDENT[a]. HE WAS WEARING HIS BLUE TIE, AND IT WAS MAKING SOMETHING STIR INSIDE OF HIM. HE AVERTED HIS EYES, HOPING JED WOULDN'T NOTICE HIS BLUSH. BUT… HE DID. JED LOOKED UP FROM HIS PAPERS, “TOBY...😏” TOBY THOUGHT IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE, BUT HE SOMEHOW TURNED A DEEPER SHADE OF RED. THE TINGLES WERE SPREADING. JED SEEMED TO NOTICE, AS HE YELLED TO MRS. LANINGHAM “I NEED AN HOUR TO MYSELF. MRS LANDINGHAM COCKED AN EYEBROW, BUT NODDED AS SHE SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND TOBY AND JED. OUTSIDE OF THE OVAL OFFICE, CHARLIE LOOKED AT HER WITH WIDE EYES… “ARE THEY…?” MRS LANDINGHAM NODDED, WINKING AT CHARLIE. CHARLIE QUICKLY RAN. DOLORES WOULD RUN TOO, BUT SHE WAS TOO OLD.  
INSIDE THE OVAL OFFICE… TOBY STARED AT JED WITH HIS BEAUTIFUL DOE EYES. JED SHOOK HIS HEAD.. “DON'T GIVE ME THOSE BEDROOM EYES TOBY, MY WIFE IS IN THE BUILDING”. TOBY LET OUT A CHUCKLE AND LICKED HIS LIPS, “THEN DON'T LET HER HEAR”. THERE WAS A BEAD OF SWEAT FORMING ABOVE JED’S EYEBROW, THE HEAT OF THEIR TENSION WARMING THE ROOM. JED WAS STANDING BEHIND HIS DESK, TOBY JUST ACROSS IT. AFTER A PAINFUL MINUTE OF THEIR BLISTERING STARES, TOBY COULDN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE. HE LAUNCHED HIMSELF ACROSS THE DESK, SMASHING HIS LIPS INTO JED’S. THE LEADER OF THE FREE WORLD COULDN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE, RIPPING HIS SHIRT OFF. TOBY STARED IN AWE OF HIS CHEST HAIR.. SO CURLY, SO SALT AND PEPPER. JUST HOW HE LIKED HIS MEN. TOBY WAS LYING ON THE PRESIDENT'S DESK, HIS CHEST HEAVING. JED WAS STANDING HIM, REMOVING HIS CLOTHES AT A RAPID PACE. SOON, BOTH WERE LEFT WITH JUST THEIR SOCKS ON. TOBY BLUSHED SLIGHTLY, KNOWING HIS SWEAT WOULD STAIN THE DESK, BUT SLIGHTLY PROUD TO LEAVE HIS MARK. THE LEADER OF THE FREE WORLD WAS PANTING ABOVE HIM. FOR SUCH A SHORT MAN, HIS SHLONG WAS RATHER LARGE. 9 INCHES TO BE EXACT. TOBY’S BREATH HITCHED AS HE WAITED FOR THE PRESIDENT TO ENTER HIM. BUT, AS THE MOST SACRED MOMENT WAS TO HAPPEN, THERE WAS A BANG AT THE DOOR. IT WASN’T THE DOOR TO MRS LANINGHAM’S OFFICE THOUGH… IT WAS LEO’S DOOR. BOTH MEN SHOT UP IN FEAR. LEO WAS UNAWARE OF THEIR SECRET MEETING. LUCKILY, LEO WAS A DECENT MAN, AND KNEW TO KNOCK. THE PRESIDENT YELLED OUT, “GIVE ME A MINUTE LEOPOLD”. TOBY QUICKLY CLOTHED HIMSELF, AND JED GAVE HIM A LITTLE SPANK AS HE RAN OUT THE DOOR. TOBY RAN TO HIS OFFICE IN A RAGE, UNSATISFIED. JOSH WAVED TO HIM, BUT TOBY COULDN’T BARE TO WAVE BACK AS HIS RAGING MANHOOD WAS MAKING IT INCREDIBLY HARD TO RUN. MEANWHILE, IN THE OVAL OFFICE, LEO ENTERED. “SIR…” THE PRESIDENT SHOOK HIS HEAD WITH SHAME. “I JUST CAN’T RESIST IT… THE SHINY CROWN OF HIS HEAD IS JUST TOO MUCH FOR ME. LEO NODDED. HE UNDERSTOOD, SEEING AS HE HAD THE SAME ISSUE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CAMPAIGN. LUCKILY HE LEARNED TO GET THROUGH IT, BUT THE PRESIDENT WAS NOT AS STRONG. EVERYONE IN THE WEST WING KNEW OF THIS, BUT IT WAS THEIR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET. NO ONE DARE SAY ANYTHING, AND EXPOSE THE WEAK MINDED PRESIDENT. TOBY HAD THIS EFFECT ON ALL OF THE MALE STAFFERS. SOME QUIT, SOME WERE FIRED. VERY FEW COULD RESIST FROM FALLING HEAD OVER HEELS FOR TOBY. THIS WAS THE TRUE EXPLANATION FOR HAVING SO MANY FEMALE INTERNS.  
\----ONE HOUR LATER---  
TOBY WAS SEETHING IN HIS OFFICE. FURIOUS THAT THE ONE MAN HE WANTED, THE ONE MAN WHO WANTED HIM (JK THERE WERE LOTS OF THOSE) HE COULDN’T BE WITH. THE LEADER OF THE FREE WORLD, THE COMMANDER IN CHIEF… JED. HE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL WITH HIS 9 INCH SHLONG AND PERFECTLY SWOOPED HAIR. HE TRIED NOT TO THINK ABOUT THE MOMENT THAT HAD JUST HAPPENED AN HOUR AGO.. BUT THE SWEATY DESK WAS ALL HE COULD THINK ABOUT. SUDDENLY, HE WAS JOLTED FROM HIS THOUGHTS, AS THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR. HE LOOKED UP, HOPING IT WOULD BE HIM. IT WASN’T. INSTEAD, THE ONLY SLIGHTLY TALLER CHIEF OF STAFF WAS IN HIS DOORWAY. LEO GAVE HIM A LOOK, BEFORE ENTERING AND SHUTTING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM. “TOBY. YOU HAVE TO STOP”. TOBY’S EYES WELLED UP WITH TEARS. HE KNEW THIS CONVERSATION WAS COMING. THERE HAD BEEN RUMORS FLOATING AROUND THE WHITE HOUSE FOR WEEKS… THE MOST RECENT BEING A MISHAP IN THE SITUATION ROOM, BECAUSE THE PRESIDENT WAS THINKING ABOUT TOBY. ONLY 16,000,000 BARRELS OF OIL HAD BEEN SPILLED. “LEO, PLEASE”. LEO WAS PACING AS TOBY CHOKED OUT A SOB. “HE’S TOO DISTRACTED, TOBY. IT’S GETTING OUT OF HAND” (THIS IS TOBY RN: 

). TOBY DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT, BUT HE KNEW IT WAS HAPPENING. HE WAS GETTING FIRED. LEO WAS STILL PACING, AS HE FINALLY SAID “I DON’T WANT TO FIRE YOU TOBUS”[b]. TOBY LOOKED UP, HIS EYES FILLED WITH HOPE. LEO CONTINUED, SAYING “WE NEED TO TRANSFER YOU,,, TO THE EAST WING”. TOBY’S ONCE HOPEFUL EYES WERE NOW FILLED WITH TERROR. TOBY WAS NOT A FEARFUL MAN, EXCEPT WHEN IT CAME TO HIS LOVERS WIFE. SHE WAS A FIVE FOOT TALL BEAST, READY TO KILL AT ANY MOMENT. HE NEVER DARED TO LOOK IN HER EYES, DUE TO HIS NOT SO IRRATIONAL FEAR OF TURNING TO STONE. LEO NODDED. “YES, THE EAST WING TOBY. WE DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE”. TOBY SUCKED IN HIS TEARS LIKE A BIG BOY AND ACCEPTED IT. HE WAS ONLY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING. IT WASN'T OEOB. HE WOULD STILL BE ABLE TO SEE THE PRESIDENT. LEO LEFT HIS OFFICE WITHOUT ANOTHER WORD.  
\---  
MEANWHILE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING, LEO ENTERED THE OFFICE OF THE FIRST LADY. HE KNEW THIS WOULD BE A PAINFUL ENCOUNTER, WHICH IS WHY HE OPTED TO BORROW A BULLET PROOF VEST FROM HIS SECURITY DETAIL. HE LOOKED A LITTLE CHUNKY BUT WAS STILL FEELING HUNKY. THE FIRST LADY LOOKED UP FROM HER DESK, SPITTING OUT THE WORDS “YOU LOOK FAT LEOPOLD”. LEO WINCED. “MA’AM I'M AFRAID I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS FOR YOU”. HE COULD ALREADY SEE THE RAGE BUILDING IN THE FIRST LADY’S EYES. SHE WAS IN A MOOD TODAY. AND BOY, HE THOUGHT… THE PRESIDENT WILL HAVE FUN WITH HER TONIGHT. HE SHOOK HIMSELF FROM THE THOUGHT OF THE PRESIDENT IN BED WITH HIS WIFE, AND REPLIED, “WE ARE RELOCATING A STAFF MEMBER TO YOUR STAFF”. THE FIRST LADY CLENCHED HER FISTS, KNOWING WHO IT WAS. SHE SCREECHED “NO YOU BASTARD. HE IS NOT COMING HERE”. LEO LOOKED DOWN SOLEMNLY. “HE STARTS IN AN HOUR”. THE FIRST LADY LOOKED AT HER CLOCK, CONFUSED. “IT’S 1OPM LEO WHY THE FUCK IS HE STARTING IN AN HOUR”. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry ok


End file.
